너라고 It's You
by AriokaAbbix
Summary: 5 friends get the chance to study in Seoul for 3months! but they find themselves a bit more inspired then expected. A Super Junior FF maybe some other famous names.
1. Introduction

Introduction – Departure to Seoul

Abbi, Lia, Nikita (Kita), Danielle and Jade were best friends who all had lived together since they finished school. They attended the same university together studying different subjects but none of the girls could bear to leave each other after their long friendship, Abbi studied Foreign Languages and Teaching English, Lia was on a Fashion Design course, Kita studied Creative Writing, Danielle an Animation course and Jade studied Photography. Finally they had enough University credits to study abroad; the group decided they wanted to go to Seoul in South Korea to study. They always loved Korean music and knew Seoul was known for being beautiful and inspiring, as the group were packing they were all excited.

'Ahh I actually can't believe it!' Jade said literally throwing all she could in her rather large suitcase. 'And we're staying in a beautiful dorm… for 3 months!'

'I know… I love our school!' Danielle said packing the essentials. 'But Jade aren't you packing just a little too much there?'

'Yeah Jade, you don't need to take your whole wardrobe…' Kita said giggling.

'And you're taking every pair of shoes you own… why?' Lia said laughing at Kita who was carefully stuffing her most prized possessions in her normal sized suitcase.

They all laughed at Kita's pitiful attempt. 'I'm glad I brought a relatively big case.' Abbi snarled to herself.

'Can I borrow some of your room Abbi?' Kita said looking over to her holding her favourite pair of heels. 'It would only be a couple pairs…'

'Kita, pack clothes' Dan said laughing.

'I love my shoes…' Kita said finally putting them down and picking up some clothes.'

'That's more like it… now if you want some of my case room…' Abbi was interrupted by Kita quickly passing her some outfits with her usual evil smile. 'Give them here.' Abbi took them and stuck them in her case.

'Thank you… That leaves more room for my…'

'KITA!' The other girls said in sync.

Finally after hours of packing the girls sat on their sofa and looked at their apartment which was covered with white sheets and boxed up.

'We aren't even going for long…' Lia giggled.

The girls giggled with her and then got up and grabbed everything as they would be spending their last nights at their families; slowly they left their small apartment and got into their cars. Abbi and Jade had their licences so they dropped off the other three on the way.

The night went fast and soon it was time to meet at the airport. All their families were pleased to get rid of the girls who had been friends since they were in secondary school. As they boarded the plane they all smiled at each other with excitement and glanced at all the Korean people flying home. The girls Korean wasn't brilliant, but they knew some basics and combined thought they were going to be okay.

After arriving in Seoul the five girls grabbed their belongings and looked out of the windows at the large beautiful city.


	2. Being In SEOUL!

Chapter 1 – Being in Seoul

The girls had finally collected all of their stuff and started making their way out of the airport. Jade was struggling trying to pull her large suitcase so when they came to the stairs the other girls decided to giggle and let her fail a little bit before deciding to offer for help.

'Do you… need help?' A strange voice said ruff and with terrible pronunciation.

'Ahh I,' When Jade looked up she saw a handsome older guy looking down at her. 'I'm… uh…'

'I think she needs mental help…' Danielle said sarcastically. But without another word the boy grabbed her large suitcase and helped her down the stairs.

'Thank you…' Jade said timidly.

The boy smiled at her brightly, 'No… problem…' He said confidently and started to walk away towards a large crowd of people.

'Oh good lord, he was like an angel…' Jade fell onto her suitcase.

'Shouldn't guys say that about girls?' Abbi and Lia chuckled to themselves behind.

'Okay there is no way all of us will fit into one Taxi shall we split and then meet at the dorm… plus I got to pee…' Danielle said trying to be her usual calm self, whilst doing her pee jiggle.

'Okay I gotta pee too. So I'll go with Danielle and Jade are you with us, then maybe you can cool off before going anywhere?' Kita said smirking at Jade who was still staring into thin air.

'Yeah sure… whatever.' Jade said picking herself up.

'So me and Lia to grab a Taxi first then?' Abbi said grabbing her suitcase moving towards the doors smiling. 'Yay first pick of the rooms!'

The group split and Abbi and Lia moved slowly towards the doors Lia dropped a bag that was attached onto her suitcase and all of her make-up fell out.

'Well at least it wasn't your knickers' Abbi sniggered and went over to help her pick it up.

'Don't say stuff like knickers in public!' Lia said quickly picking up her mascara.

'Why not? They don't understand what knickers are… they call them pants… or panties… I can't quite get the dialect right just yet…' Abbi was now sat on the floor thinking through her Korean vocab in her head.

'Just help me pick it up… and do they seriously call them panties?' Lia giggled.

'Panties?' A voice came from above. The girls eyes widened as they realised the one Korean word they were using in their sentence meant knickers! They glanced at each other and then looked up thinking of a way to explain themselves. Lia quickly shot up leaving Abbi to clean up the rest of the eye shadow off the floor.

'I'm sorry…' Lia bowed quickly and as flung her body upright head-butted the guy on the nose. The guy put his hand to his nose quickly making sure he wasn't bleeding. 'Oh god. I'm so sorry…' Lia grabbed a handkerchief from her pocket and gave it to him. He grabbed the handkerchief and held it up to his nose there wasn't much blood but Lia still worried that her clumsiness followed her to Korea.

'It is okay, I'm okay.' He said in a cute accent. 'Are you… English?'

'Yes we are…' Lia said still worried.

'You don' know Korean?' His voice was very cute and so was his face, Lia was interested in him and Abbi could tell but Lia felt she blew any chance she'd ever have after that.

Abbi smiled at the frozen Lia and then said, 'Sorry not much' she pulled out her dictionary, and Lia looked at her.

'Abbi you're a foreign language student?'

'Yes but I major in Japanese?' Abbi said stupidly. 'Ask me anything in Japanese and I can do it… but Korean… I know how to insult… Merong!'

The guy laughed a little behind the slightly stained blood red handkerchief. 'It is okay, I know some English…'

'Oh good, your pronunciation is very good.' Abbi smiled at him then noticed the disheartened Lia.

An older guy came over and said something to him, the girls didn't understand but he smiled at Abbi and then nudged younger guy.

'I'm sorry, I must go.' He said clasping his nose but still smiling.

'Ah English? Nice to meet you.' The older guy said and then smiled once again before pulling him away.

'Ahh unlucky… Oh well hopefully that's my embarrassment for this whole trip!' Lia said dragging her suitcase.

Abbi followed and they got a Taxi. Meanwhile Danielle had just finished peeing… she insisted on not peeing on the aeroplane, so she really had to go. They walked out the toilets and as they were fooling around walking backwards Danielle hit into someone.

'Jisshh.' He said angrily. Then he started to talk in Korean which confused Danielle completely. But he ended with 'Merong.' Which she knew from Abbi's rants back home.

'Sorry but we're English.' Jade said worried Danielle had ticked someone off.

'Oh I speak English. So it okay.' He said with a really bad pronunciation. 'Why you bump me?'

'Why are you in the way.' Danielle started to get irritated too. Which isn't something that happens often but when she wanted to be she was sassy.

'Why, am i? jissh… watch where you are going.' He walked away with his nose turned up.

'Oi. Have some respect okay.' Danielle said walking behind him.

'Um Danielle maybe you shouldn't…' Jade became more worried since Danielle started to get fierce.

He turned around and said, 'Please go away, it will be problem for you otherwise.'

Kita and Jade stepped back seeing the look on Danielle's face they knew what was coming next.

'You little…' she was cut off by a more mature guy.

'Sorry he is very angry person.' He said smiling brightly.

Danielle's mood suddenly changed.

'I'm Leeteuk. Please forgive him, he don' know manners.' He said looking at the other guy who seemed more pissed then before.

'Hyung!' a tall boy with dark hair ran over quickly. Then they started to talk.

'Sorry we must go, he is sorry.' Leeteuk said walking away bowing to the girls.

'What a weird place…' Kita said staring at the tall guys but. 'But I could like it here.'

'Yeah… I could too.' Danielle said thinking about Leeteuk.

The girls quickly moved towards the exit and to the taxis. They quickly arrived at a large building that the taxi driver told them was theirs. An English man was stood outside to welcome them.

'Hello, and welcome to Korea.' He said smiling. 'I am a teacher from Seoul University, I'm in charge of the exchange department. Shall I show you where you will be staying?' He pointed at the door and gestured them in. The followed him in and into the elevator. 'Your friends are upstairs already, this building dorms a lot of people you are the only ones who attend Seoul University.' He looked at the flashing lights above the door that said floor 11. 'Sorry there aren't any other students here we couldn't find another residency that was close to the University either. There is one other 'Dorm Group' on this floor is houses a group of boys, who are hardly here so it should be pretty quiet,'

'Thank you very much.' Jade said still excited.

'This is your dorm group entrance, if you have any questions my number is under the phone.'

'Thank you.' They all said in sync. They opened the door and looked into the huge apartment.

Abbi and Lia had already shoved all their stuff into a room. 'The rooms are equally nice.' Abbi said lounging on the sofa.

Jade, Danielle and Kita quickly picked a room and began to unpack. The doorbell rang.

'Oh did he forget something Lia said walking towards the door.' As she opened it she was faced with the cute boy she met at the airport. Lia was stunned.

'Oh, it is you!' He said smiling. 'My name is Ryeowook… and we live on this floor also.'

Lia stood staring. Abbi was curious as to what she was doing so she got up to look. 'Oh hello.' She said as she was faced with 10 good looking men. She noticed the cute one and his friend from earlier. 'Must be destiny right Lia…' She whispered to her giggling. 'Hi, I'm Abbi.' She said smiling to them. She looked at Lia and noticed nothing was coming out. 'This is Lia…'

'Hello.' They all said at once.

'Who's at the door?' Kita called from her bedroom.

'Neighbours…' Abbi said laughing.

Kita ran through and was shocked also. 'Oh hello, I'm Kita…'

Jade followed and noticed the boy who helped her with her case earlier. 'Oh it's you…' She said puzzled.

'Hello, I'm Kyuhyun' He said smiling.

'I'm Jade.'

'What is all the commotion… Neighbours you say?' Danielle said walking to the door and immediately noticing the guy she bumped into earlier.

'YOU' They said in sync.


	3. The 10 Guys!

Chapter 2 – The 10 guys

After meeting their neighbours the girls pushed unpacking to a side and sat around their front room completely spaced out.

'He's called Ryeowook…' Lia said as she blush a little. 'His name is even cute!' She fell back off the sofa and continued to lay there staring at the ceiling.

'There were so many good looking guys, I don't think I'll be able to concentrate…' Abbi said thinking of all her Japanese language coursework she had to do. 'Yesung looked deep. Though his conversation was short…'

'Really I thought Eunhyuk suited you more…' Jade said smirking to herself.

Abbi looked at her, 'Really, he was funny I guess…'

'See your perfect for each other… I mean his English sucks and so does your Korean…' Jade said finally letting out her laughter which was short lived once Abbi flung a cushion at her head.

'What do we do?' Kita shot up. 'We are not the kind of girls who can just say 'they are neighbours…'' She slouched back down compressing her thoughts.

'I actually cannot believe this… I'm happy I got to meet Leeteuk again. But seeing his face made me angry. Heechul didn't he say? Ahh I think I'm going crazy!' Danielle said poking her fingers together.

'But he was good looking?' Abbi said trying to remember everyone's faces. 'I think…'

'Yeah looks you could die for…' Danielle said irritated.

'Don't worry about him Danielle, plus it looked like Leeteuk was interested in you…' Jade said putting her hand on her shoulder smiling.

'You think?' Danielle's mood lit up instantly. 'But he looks older then us…'

'They all do…' Lia said still lying on the floor thinking about what she could do to apologise.

'Omg…' Abbi shot up and looked over to her laptop. 'I knew I've seen them before!'

The other girls looked confused but followed Abbi anyway. Abbi quickly opened up her laptop and Youtube'd 'Seoul Song'. 'This was a related search when I was looking for advertisements for Seoul and Korea.' They played the video and one by one each guy showed up singing or dancing. 'So their famous…' Abbi sat back in her desk chair.

Kita quickly scrolled down to the description box and noticed. 'SNSD & Super Junior' she said, 'So are they SNSD or Super Junior?'

'Google each…' Lia said quietly.

So Kita got up Google and typed in SNSD. 'Oh Girls…' Then she typed in Super Junior and saw all 10 boys showing up. 'They're Super Junior… Interesting…'

'Profile them!' Danielle said scrolling onto Wikipedia. 'Let's see, oldest and leader, Leeteuk. He's 27… That's not too bad.'

'Yeah just a 6 year difference…' Kita said giggling.

'Ugh Heechul is second oldest… 27… Ahh known for having an attitude, don't we know it!' Danielle said stupidly.

'Ooh, Yesung, 26, Ahh his birthday is even close to mine must be destiny…' Abbi said laughing to herself.

'Yeah not that much of an age gap…' Kita paused. 'Just 5 years…'

Jade took lead of the laptop quickly. 'Shindong… 25, Oh he's getting married so cute!'

Lia looked at the next guy… 'Oh he's cute… Sungmin… 25… nice smile… ooh Chinese Martial Arts.'

Jade quickly butted in. 'Abbi! It's Eunhyuk… he's 25… oh main dancer, and jokester of the group… he is much like you…' Jade laughed.

'Hey Jade, how about Donghae then… he seemed pretty quiet… he might sit quietly and listen to you… he's only 24?' Abbi smiled feeling a little bit more self-satisfied.

'Ahh it's cute bum guy!' Kita seemed more excited. 'Siwon… 24… known for having a deep and sexy voice… weird he seemed quiet too.' Kita stared at his picture and was happy he wasn't that much older than her.

'Ahh Ryeowook… 23… Known for having a powerful voice and his high notes.' Lia smiled. 'Too cute!'

Jade glanced at the last name on the list. 'Kyuhyun… 23… Ahh he's perfect… though he loved a lot by the fans…' She half frowned but was happy she knew more about him.

'Ahh most famous song… 'SORRY,SORRY'' Abbi quickly Youtube'd it and they sat and watched the music video. 'They are really good!'

Kita looked at Siwon the whole time… 'I can see the whole sexy voice thing now…' She smiled to herself.


	4. Progression!

Chapter 3 – Progression

All was quiet in the dorms; it had been a week since the girls had arrived. With their different lessons and subjects the girls had been busy and didn't see their famous neighbours much.

Kita was walking slowly home after her creative writing class had ended, she had her headphones in and was listening to Super Junior's 'BONANMANA' she couldn't help herself and was casually swaying and then dancing along to the music. A car pulled up along-side of her and stopped, the window rolled down and there was Siwon's face looking out to her.

'Kita…' He said trying to catch her attention. He giggled at her dance moves and got out the car to talk to her. 'Kita!' He said grabbing her headphones and pulling them out of her ear. 'What are you listening to?' Siwon's English could be considered the best of the groups, but he didn't like to be big headed about it to the other members.

'Nothing really I just got the top 100 in South Korea…' Kita said pulling her headphones back from him.

He took one and put it to his ear. 'Oh BONAMANA, our recent song…'

'Yes it was number 1 on the charts.' Kita said walking away slowly.

'Are you heading home?' Siwon smiled gently. 'Do you want a lift?'

Kita was tired and always had been lazy when it came to walking so she decided to take up his offer and nodded to him half smiling. As the car approached their dorm, Kita searched her bag for her key. 'Oh crap…' She stopped and realised she swore. But Siwon looked at her curious of what 'crap' meant. 'Oh I forgot my key… that's all…'

'Are none of the other girls at home?' Siwon said concerned for Kita.

'No, Lia is at her internship, Abbi is at her language class, Jade will be on a school library computer editing photos and Danielle is in the Art department and is pulling an all-night-er for her assignment.' Kita felt stupid in front of Siwon and wanted to be less forgetful but she'd always forget her key. 'Abbi should be home first I'll text her and see how long she'll be…' Kita pulled out her phone but Siwon pushed it into her lap again.

'Don't worry; I don't have anything to do, come sit in our group dorm until Abbi is home.' He smiled at her sweetly and like always Kita couldn't refuse. They pulled up at the dorm and Siwon signalled his driver to leave, he quickly opened the door and walked towards the elevator not thinking that Kita was following as he pressed the button for the elevator he looked at her and was shocked. 'Oh sorry I forgot you were here…' He smiled and the elevator dinged to go up. He edged her in and then followed after her. Arriving on their floor he opened his dorm door and held it so Kita could go in.

'Wow…' Kita was faced with a modern dorm that was twice the size of their own; there were pictures of each of the members, she smiled after seeing Siwon's was a ripped shirt profile picture from behind. Though Siwon looked nervous at her seeing it he still smiled and sat down on the sofa.

'Do you want anything to drink?' He said politely. 'The T.V is broken, but we can listen to music?'

'I'm not really thirsty, I just finished lunch at school… but music sounds good.' Kita said looking around still astonished at what she saw.

Siwon pulled his iPod from his bag and pulled it into the stereo. 'What sort of music do you listen too?'

'Anything really…' She smiled. 'I'm not too fusy…'

Siwon put on some pop/rock music he was listening to before he picked her up. Kita smiled as she liked the song. She swayed her head and hummed along which made Siwon smile. 'You like this song?'

'Yes, it's one of the first songs I heard when I got here.' She said still moving with the beat.

'Yeah, it was very popular when it was released… I'm the only member who listens to it now.' He smiled taking off his jacket.

Kita felt a little nervous as Siwon's white shirt was kind of see through, but Kita knew how to stay calm and concentrated on the music more than Siwon.

'Do you like Super Junior music?' He said shyly.

'Yes, it's good and very catchy'

'I'm glad. Are you a fan then?' He said avoiding eye contact.

'Yes, I would say so.'

Siwon thought Kita was very calm and liked how she would react bashfully without knowing it.

After an hour the couple were laughing and joking; telling stories about the other members and girls. Kita felt happy she got to know more about Siwon and Siwon felt the same. The front door opened and Eunhyuk walked in holding Abbi over his shoulder.

'Let me down, Eunhyuk.' Abbi was kicking and screaming at him.

Kita and Siwon laughed at the two.

Eunhyuk spoke to Siwon in Korean and Siwon translated so Kita knew what was going on. 'She was being harassed outside for living here… and… Eunhyuk grabbed her before the fans could do anything… but Abbi doesn't understand.'

Eunhyuk finally put Abbi down but she became silent after hearing, 'You were helping me…' She looked to Kita. 'I thought he was trying to create a scandal or something…'

'Abbi you're a foreign language student, brush up on your Korean already!' Kita hit her over the head then laughed with Siwon.

'Anyways, what were you two doing?' Abbi finally realised that Kita and Siwon were there alone.

'I forgot my key.'

'Of course, I don't even know why I asked.' She walked out the door and bowed to Eunhyuk who bowed back. 'Kita come on I've got my key.'

Kita looked at Eunhyuk who looked a bit upset that he was misunderstood, and said to Siwon. 'Tell him she's like this when she's embarrassed and not to be so worried.' They nodded to each other and she followed Abbi into their dorm.


	5. After 3 Weeks A DATE!

Chapter 4 – After 3 weeks… A DATE?

Kita and Siwon had been spending their free time together and the girls were getting suspicious. They had planned to go out again and the girls couldn't help but be curious about what they were actually doing, Abbi was suspicious as if they were dating, she knew Kita liked Siwon, but thought Kita wouldn't confess as she doesn't express what she feels just on a whim. Kita grabbed her bag and was about to walk out the door.

'I'm off to meet Siwon…' Kita said smiling putting on her shoes.

'Oh, where to… I mean it's not like he doesn't live across the hall or anything.' Lia laughed and pulled up her fashion magazine to her face so she could hide her smirk.

'Oh he had a schedule so I offered to meet him at Han River.' She smiled more naturally than usual, and all the girls exchanged looks as the door closed behind Kita.

'So now we know where… shall we get ready?' Abbi giggled mischievously.

'Okay let me get my new jacket.' Lia said quickly moving to her bedroom and back again revealing a stunning new summer jacket from her internship. 'You like it?'

All the girls nodded with their mouths hanging open. 'It's really nice, when are they going to be in store?' Danielle said feeling the shoulder to see the fabric.

'Well, it's not officially released yet so…'

'We need to go now…' Jade said edging them towards the door.

Arriving down Han River the girls tried to keep a distance from Kita who was waiting buy the main car park. Sneaking around the cars Lia wasn't paying attention and stepped on someone's foot. 'Oh, I'm so sorry.' She felt bad she still didn't know much Korean but bowed in her hunched over position. She looked up and felt even worse as it was Ryeowook, he was also bent over hiding behind the car. She became curious as to what he was doing but finally she realised. 'You're spying too?'

'No of course not… I dropped something.' He said in his cute accent.

Lia smiled. 'What your dignity?' She giggled again.

'Okay, so we are…' He stopped and looked at her. 'But so are you.'

'Well, yeah… what, wait we?' She suddenly thought to herself that there was already 4 people spying but now so were they! They would definitely be found out.

'Yes… Eunhyuk, Leeteuk, Heechul though he was dragged along… Kyuhyun and I.' Ryeowook said looking at Lia who was deep in thought.

'Oh well… see you later then.' Lia bowed slightly and moved away from the car.

Ryeowook grabbed her arm and pulled her back and she fell to her bum. 'Oh, I'm sorry...' He said picking her back up and putting her on her feet. 'But I thought we could spy together?' He smiled at Lia and though she was very embarrassed she couldn't help herself and just nodded.

Meanwhile Abbi and Jade were behind another car trying to be quiet. But gossiping about the other members… 'Abbi what if Eunhyuk likes you?'

'I barely know the guy Jade… what do you expect me to say?' Abbi got frustrated but kept peeking up at Kita.

'But Abbi it's not like he's ugly… and he's quite stupid in a funny way too…' Jade laughed to herself.

'Jade if you like him so much you date him…' Abbi moved to another car trying to get away from Jade and the constant questions.

'Hello…' She heard from behind she thought it was the owner of the car but much worse for Abbi it was Eunhyuk. She looked back for Jades help but Kyuhyun had arrived and they were talking a little sat on the floor.

'Oh, hey…' Abbi said trying to keep an eye on Kita.

'Are you looking for your friend…' He said half confused.

'No… I can see her.' She realised she was being rude so she turned to face him, 'Sorry…'

He smiled at her and then grabbed her hand and sneakily pulled her away without Kita noticing a thing. Jade smiled at Kyuhyun and the two noticed Siwon's car pulling up beside Kita.

'Am… I…' Was all the two could hear.

'We need to be closer.' Kyuhyun said in the cute accent Jade loved so much.

'Oh yes… but we cannot be seen' Jade said trying not to use shortened words or slang. 'Why not by those trees…'

Kyuhyun nodded and the two moved closer.

…..

Abbi and Eunhyuk had been running for what Abbi thought was miles… she wasn't the healthiest of people so she was panting… a lot. Eunhyuk noticed and stopped. 'Are you okay?'

'Yes,' she said letting go of his hand and clenching her waist. 'Been learning English?' She said noticing he was talking more fluently and confident. 'It's only been 3 weeks?'

'I have been learning…' He paused for a second, thinking of the words he wanted to say. 'For you…' He looked away and started walking slowly.

Abbi started to follow him. She didn't understand why but she wanted to understand him more so impulsively gabbed onto his hand to stop him. As he turned around she turned away. 'What do you mean…' She uttered quietly.

'I want to talk to you…' He stopped again. 'So I learned.'

'It's learnt.' Abbi turned to face him and laughed. 'I'll help you with English…'

Eunhyuk's face lit up… he felt as if his feelings finally reached her. 'Please...' He said smiling.

'Will you help me with Korean?' She said smiling back at him.

'Yes!' He said happily knowing he would get to spend more time with her. 'Shall we go somewhere?'

'Where?' Abbi said thinking she's supposed to be watching over Kita.

'I know… a place…' He paused. 'My favourite place.' With that he carried on walking holding her hand and smiling brightly.

Abbi thought though he was a bit weird, he would be a good friend.

….

'So what are we going to do today?' Kita said looking down the river.

'Picnic?' Siwon suggested holding up the hamper.

Kita laughed. 'So a picnic by the river…' She stopped and made out like she was thinking. 'Sounds great.' She finished with a smile and looked at Siwon who was already a few steps forward now.

'Good, otherwise I'm carrying this for no reason…' He laughed.

Danielle was close behind the two and as the couple turned around to look at the view she quickly sat down on a bench and grabbed the other half of a man's newspaper and hid.

'Hello Danielle.' Leeteuk said on the other side of the paper with Heechul.


	6. Heechul's Not That Bad?

Chapter 5 – Heechul's not that bad?

'Leeteuk... Heechul…' Danielle was shocked to see the two guys sat next to her. 'What, no I mean why?'

'Same as you of course, except we doing a better job.' Heechul said arrogant as ever.

'It's we're, not we.' Danielle hated Heechul's attitude though around him, hers wasn't any sunnier. 'Learn English right…' She rolled her eyes at him, but smiled at Leeteuk.

'Oh they are moving, shall we together?' Leeteuk said nudging Heechul and Danielle.

Danielle looked around for the others and realised everyone was with another member. So Danielle nodded she didn't want to be alone. As they followed the others slowly got tired and rested a little by the riverbank. Heechul, Leeteuk and Danielle were the only ones left following Kita and Siwon.

Kita and Siwon brought an ice cream, and walked along the riverside path together talked a little. 'So, why is Heechul so… horrible?' Kita said gobbling down her favourite ice cream.

'Well, Hyung isn't all that horrible. He's just not been the same since… Han Geng…' Siwon started to walk slower and looked more to the scenery then Kita.

'HanGeng?' Kita repeated curious as to what a Han Geng was. 'What's a Han Geng?'

Siwon began to laugh. 'Not what' he chuckled. 'Han Geng was a 'who'… He was a member of Super Junior.'

'Oh… so there were 11…' Kita mumbled.

'Nope 13.' Siwon started to walk at normal pace again. 'There was Kibum, Kangin and Han Geng.' He licked his ice cream and looked at Kita who seemed completely out of it. 'Kibum is acting now but he'll be back… Kangin is doing is mandatory military service, he'll be back next year… but Han Geng…'

'Don't force yourself to tell me…' Kita said looking up at Siwon. 'I'll understand.'

'I'm okay about it now,' Siwon said reassuring Kita. 'I mean it was hard at first, for all of us… but Heechul and Han Geng were best friends. They even co-shared an apartment.' Siwon looked up at the sky. 'Must be about 2 years since he left, he's a solo artist back in China now.'

'Oh he's Chinese?' Kita said grasping the situation a little.

'Yeah, he was our only foreign member.' Siwon added.

'Wow…'

'Heechul hasn't been the same since… he's become angry… he's just so hurt.'

Leeteuk looked to Heechul, knowing just mentioning Han Geng's name made him edgy he was worried for him. Heechul was looking at the ground and Danielle stood in the middle of the two noticed the atmosphere change. As Siwon continued to explain more about Han Geng, Heechul clenched his fist together. Unable to take anymore he turned around and walked away. 'I'm not doing this anymore…'

Danielle was worried for Heechul and without realising followed him.

Leeteuk looked to the side of him where Danielle was stood and noticed she had gone. He shrugged his shoulders and laid down on the riverbank to have a nap.

'Heechul!' Danielle called running down the path after him.

Heechul carried on walking. 'Go away.' He said stubbornly.

'I want to know if you're okay!' She said grabbing his jacket sleeve. 'Are you okay?' She pulled him to face her and noticed tears falling quickly down Heechul's cheeks. 'Heechul, you…'

Heechul leant his head on Danielle's shoulder, 'I didn't want people to see me like this. I didn't want you to see me like this.' He took a deep breath. 'I think he blames me…'

'What?' Danielle said shifting her glace to her shoulder.

'Han Geng… If I never…'

Danielle patted Heechul's head and tried to reassure him that it was okay. 'Whatever happened, it's not your fault Heechul.'

….

Lia and Ryeowook was sat enjoying the view of the River. 'So when did you learn English?' Lia said smiling that she wasn't embarrassing herself.

'School, and being in Super Junior-M, I learnt Mandarin and English.' He smiled and lay back on the grass. 'I've always loved Han River.'

'It's beautiful; I can see it from my desk at my work.'

'Oh where do you work?'

'The Fashion studio up along from SM Entertainment.' Lia smiled. 'But I'm only an intern'

'I know where that is' Ryeowook smiled at her.

Lia's phone went off, she had a text from Abbi.

'_Gone somewhere with Eunhyuk, meet you at home.' _

'Typical… I knew it.'

Ryeowook looked over, 'what's wrong?'

'Abbi's gone somewhere with Eunhyuk' Lia said rolling her eyes.

'She'll be safe, he's stupid but a nice guy.'

….

Abbi and Eunhyuk finally arrived where he wanted to take her. It was a small run down dance studio downtown. 'Come on in…' He said smiling. They walked through the door and Abbi's eyes widened at the dance studio which was brightly coloured with graffiti and a wall full of mirrors. Eunhyuk took off his jacket and stood in front of the mirrors.

'You like to dance?' Abbi said slowly so Eunhyuk could comprehend.

'I love to dance…' He walked closer to Abbi. He took her hand and pulled her to the mirror. 'Do you dance?' He said stumbling.

'I have…' She said with an unsure face.

He walked over to the old sound system. 'I danced here before my debut.' He turned on some music. 'I come now when I can…' he said looking at himself in the mirror.

Abbi admired him and smiled.

'Whaeyo?' Eunhyuk suddenly became embarrassed in front of Abbi.

'Nothing…' Abbi smiled and sat down, backed against the mirrors. 'Dance?'

Eunhyuk looked at her and then looked at the ground. 'You want me too?'

'Yes.'

Eunhyuk quickly moved to the sound system and changed the song. He put on Justin Beiber's 'Baby'. 'You know?'

'Yes, joh-a' Abbi smiled at her little bit of Korean.

Eunhyuk began to dance silly, then it became cuter and then he became serious, Abbi could feel his passion even in a song like 'Baby'. She couldn't help but smile; her eyes were captivated by him. Then as he stopped and looked at her, 'You… dance?' Abbi shook her head and Eunhyuk pulled her up to his chest. 'Together?' He smiled at her and spun her out and back in quickly, their noses touched slightly. He spun her to face forward and grabbed her waist. 'Left foot, right foot.' He said demonstrating. They moved in time together and he spun her around to face him. 'Left foot, right foot.' He pulled Abbi's arms up around his neck. 'Good' They looked into each-other's eyes and then realised what they were doing and pulled away.

'It's getting late.' Abbi didn't want to leave, she felt she saw a new side of Eunhyuk, and wanted to know more.

'Yeah.' Eunhyuk grabbed his jacket and opened the door for her smiling.


	7. Elevators Are Not Fun!

Chapter 6 – Elevators are not fun!

Jade was waiting for her lecture to end on Photography of the Pre 1900s to end and was thinking about how the other girls were making progress with their studies and the guys they like. Her lecture finally finished and she made her way home, she walked fast as she just wanted to go to sleep, but when she reached the front doors she was faced with Kyuhyun.

'Hello' he said smiling at her and holding the door open.

She walked though and bowed at him slightly. They approached the elevator and Jade looked at him she pressed the button and they waited. The elevator dinged and he showed her in. Jade was nervous and she didn't really know what to say to him.

'Have I done something?' He said looking over to her.

'No… I mean, I don't think so…'

'If I have please let me know…' Kyuhyun thought in his head what he could've done. 'You are just acting coy today.'

Jade didn't realise she was that transparent. 'I'm not?' She tried to cover up herself up a little.

As Kyuhyun was about to speak the Elevator stopped, they looked at the door and then noticed they were between floors… 'What's happened?' Kyuhyun rung the emergency bell and spoke Korean to the doorman on the front desk, Jade was confused but also scared.

'What?'

Kyuhyun listened to what the doorman had to say and sighed. 'Araseul… He said we'll have to wait for a repairman, up to an hour or 2?'

Jade started to panic being in a small place, she didn't like being cramped and she didn't like being stuck awkward with Kyuhyun.

'Are you okay?' Kyuhyun said touching Jade's shoulder.

'I… I don't…' Jade fell to the floor and held her head with her hands.

Kyuhyun quickly stay down next to her and hugged her gently. 'It's going to be okay…'

Jade felt a bit relieved. But things only got worse for Jade when the lights shut off and they were in darkness. Jade screamed and Kyuhyun held her tighter.

'It's okay, I'm here.' Kyuhyun took off his jacket, sat Jade back against the elevator wall and covered them with it. 'We won't have to wait long' Jade held onto his arm, Kyuhyun could feel her tremble. 'Do you not like the dark?' He said worried for her.

'I hate it when I can't see at all…' She explained still holding onto his arm.

'Then don't let go of my arm no matter what okay?' Kyuhyun said smiling though he felt he was taking advantage a little he couldn't help himself.

'Kyuhyun… why are you so nice to me?' Jade said, holding his arm with her other hand as well now.

'Because… I like you?' Kyuhyun blush a little and was glad Jade couldn't see it.

'I like you too.' Jade smiled to herself. Kyuhyun felt Jade smiled as she lent on his arm. He looked in her direction and as he moved his hand to find her face, 'We're good friends.'

He quickly retreated and felt like an idiot.

'Why did you move?' Jade said.

Kyuhyun was irritated. 'We're just good friends?'

Jade was confused and grabbed his hand. 'Isn't that what you want?'

Kyuhyun pulled Jade's hand up to his face and kissed it gently. 'I want more…'

Jade felt it was a little fast for any of this but it felt right somewhere deep down. She thought it was fate when they found out they were neighbours. Also the thought that 1 month had gone by so fast and they only had 2 months left to go… she didn't want to waste any time with Kyuhyun. Jade impulsively grabbed his cheeks… 'What if…' She started with a tear in her eye. 'What if, I fall in love with you? And when my 3 months are up… I'

Kyuhyun held her hands to his cheeks and kissed her. 'What if I fall in love with you?' He stopped and kissed her again. 'What if I don't want to let you go?' Then he kissed her again. 'What if you didn't want to leave?' He kissed her once more. 'There are a lot of what ifs, but I like you… a lot.'

Jade blushed and melted a little into his lap. 'I don't think I'll want to let you go'

'Then you'll never have to…' He said holding her tightly.


	8. Super Junior Music Video Shoot!

Chapter 7 – Super Junior Music Video Shoot!

It was a quiet Saturday and all the girls were at home bored, thinking of what to do, all the boy had a schedule today they had no one to play with. Lia was laid on the floor, Kita was sat staring at the television which wasn't turned on, Abbi was throwing a small bouncy ball at her bedroom door, Jade was looking at developed pictures and Danielle was flicking herself with her pencil. The door knocked and everyone's heads turned to look, no one moved but everyone exchanged glances. Abbi got up.

'I'll get it then yeah?' She opened the door and saw Yesung stood there. She looked at him curious as to why he was there.

'Hello…' He said looking in at the girls all over the place dull. He flicked his glance back to Abbi. 'You need to come with me.'

'Why?' Abbi said glancing at him, she always thought he was handsome and loved his singing. 'Where are we going?'

'Somewhere special…' Leeteuk said walking around the corner which made Danielle spring up. 'Danielle too…' He smiled at her.

'Okay…' Danielle stood up smiling.

'And Jade please' Kyuhyun put his head on Leeteuk's shoulder smiling at her cheekily.

'Kita!' Siwon called from the elevator.

'Lia…' Ryeowook walked in the girl's dorm and grabbed her hand to go.

The girls grabbed their coats and made their way out of the building and into their car curious of this 'Special place'… Abbi was wondering where Eunhyuk was whilst talking to Yesung in the car she kept spacing out and not realising. The car stopped at a large studio. The boys grabbed the girl's hands and pulled them out of the car quickly rushing into the studio. They heard Super Junior's new song 'No Other' and became excited. Rushing through two large doors the girls were faced with a large filming set, the other Super Members were waiting for them.

'Watch us film?' Eunhyuk said rushing forward to take Abbi's hand away from Yesung.

'Film what?' Kita said curious.

'Our new music video of course…' Siwon said shyly holding onto Kita's hand. 'We've got the best seats in the house…'

The boys pulled them over to 5 director's seats and sat them down. The Director okayed everything and the boys began to work hard dancing and singing. And the girls were having fun watching them act cute and silly for the concept. After the group dance was shot, the members moved on to solo shots and Leeteuk was first.

'He's got charisma…' Danielle said smiling at him.

Heechul overheard and was determined to be more charismatic and cute to impress her. When Leeteuk was finished his solo and now had to move onto taking pictures of the others 'Romantic Gestures' for the shoot and the Director called for Heechul who was thinking of ways to look charismatic and so was in a long daze…

'Heechul… you are even a diva on the set…' Danielle said shouting at him rolling her eyes.

Heechul shook his head and walked forward to the set. His blonde hair and black thick lensed glasses made him look very sophisticated and a lot younger; he sat in a library thinking of things to write inside of his valentine card. He was making cute expressions and silly faces giggling about what he was writing… Leeteuk took a photo and he finished by giving the card to the camera. He walked of the scene satisfied at what he had done. He looked at Danielle who wasn't paying much attention and became stroppy again picking up his cell phone and listening to his music.

Donghae and Yesung were set up in different rooms so the girls decided to take a look, Donghae was singing romantically with a rose in a gymnasium, whilst Yesung was waiting outside a building with hundreds of balloons and an engagement ring. The staff and members took a break whilst they set up the next scene all the members were already tired but the girls were extremely energetic.

'It's Siwon and Eunhyuk up next…' The Director said promptly walking past and checking the scenes at the same time.

'Eunhyuk…' Abbi got up and grabbed his arm to get his attention. 'Hwaiting!' She smiled and nodded for encouragement.

Eunhyuk smiled back. 'Thank you.'

Abbi sat back down and then noticed everyone staring at her. 'What?'

'Nothing' they all answered in sync.

'Break over!' The Director shouted and everyone got up and got to their workstations.

Siwon got into place as he was walking along with his 'girlfriend' tied her shoe and was just plainly acting cute to her, which Kita didn't like but couldn't control. Then Eunhyuk's turn he was set up on a stage dancing and rapping with his shirt undone, which grabbed Abbi's attention, he was 'recording a dance for his girlfriend' and every time he looked away from the camera his glance came to Abbi. She couldn't help but smile.

'Okay Ryeowook now, then Kyuhyun, Sungmin and finally Shindong.' The Director pulled Ryeowook away and put him in front of a car where he was washing it as a surprise, he acted really cute and Lia was smiling at him and they shared cute glances every once in a while. 'Kyuhyun' The Director called straight after Ryeowook's cut. He set up a heart out of papers attached on a large window and was singing around it and Leeteuk pictured this too… Jade was happy and insisted his was the most romantic, though all the girls disagreed.

(Writers note: I personally would have loved Yesung's proposal)

Then finally it was Sungmin and Shindong's turns as Sungmin played the piano and sung to her at the bottom of a flight of stairs and Shindong made a cute puzzle that had a heart on, which once more Leeteuk photographed. The shoot ended with Leeteuk using his aegyo to show all the pictures taken on his camera.


	9. After the Shoot!

Chapter 8 – After the Shoot!

The shoot had ended and although everyone was tired Leeteuk wanted to mark another great music video. 'Let's all go back to the rehearsal room and have a couple drinks, on me.' All the guys agreed and were excited at 'drink'. Leeteuk looked at the girls, 'you too!' He smiled brightly.

'Okay?' the girls answered back thinking they were honoured to be invited to watch the shoot let alone go to the 'after party'.

On the way back in the two cars, Leeteuk's car had stopped and he paid for a lot of alcohol, with the discount of the store owner who was a fan. They all arrived at the practice room, and took a seat on the floor picking up alcohol, all but Abbi.

'Not drinking Abbi?' Siwon asked curiously.

'No, I don't really like to often…' Abbi said looking around at everyone who was already half-way through their first bottle.

With that Sungmin had finished. 'Spin the bottle?' He giggled.

Kyuhyun and Jade exchanged glances, they hadn't told anyone that they were together yet, so it would be weird to back out. He smiled at her reassuring her it was okay.

'Me first…' Sungmin spun as they formed a better circle. As the bottle spun each of the girls were anxious. Though Kita had downed as much as she could, she became a bit out of it. 'And the bottle lands on… Kita!'

Kita looked at him across the circle. 'Okay…' She leant over and kissed him.

Siwon looked away as he hated the other members being close to Kita. 'That's enough.' He took the bottle and spun it. 'My go…' He noticed Kita didn't pay any attention as per usual she was giggling with Abbi who was unaware Kita had spiked her coke. It landed on Shindong, so Siwon laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

'Hey, hey, I'm getting married next week!' Shindong said laughing.

'Wow, you're getting married?' Danielle said shocked they didn't already know.

'Yeah, didn't you guys know that?' Lia said drinking sensibly. 'I told you my company is making the brides dress?' The girls looked dumbfounded. 'Well I told you…' Lia sighed.

'You're all invited as well of course?' Shindong said smiling brightly.

'He has good English,' Abbi whispered into Kita's ear she was becoming more and more tipsy by the sip.

'Unlike your Korean!' Kita laughed though Abbi scowled.

'Back to spin the bottle then…' Yesung said grabbing the bottle. He spun it fast, and when it stopped it pointed to Abbi, dizzy from watching it spin. 'Abbi it is.' Yesung moved closer to her and Abbi blushed which made Eunhyuk fuss.

Abbi grabbed his face and kissed him half passionately; though they were half laughing during.

'Stop it now!' Eunhyuk pulled them away from each other. He got up and left the practice room.

Abbi looked at him leave and her whit's came back suddenly. 'Oh my god.' She said getting up and running after him.

The others laughed and noticed Kita who was in fits with the little vodka bottle in her hands, hinting she had spiked her drink. 'So who's next?' Leeteuk was given the bottle. 'Oh me…' He smiled, than he noticed Heechul staring at Danielle who was half talking with Shindong about his wedding. He spun the bottle and it landed on Danielle which made Heechul flinch. 'Just as I thought…' He murmured to himself.

'Oh' Danielle said noticing the bottle pointing towards her. 'Who spun it?' She looked around.

Leeteuk pointed towards Heechul. 'It was Heechul.'

Heechul flinched once more. 'Me?' Before he could say anymore Leeteuk pulled them together.

Danielle looked at Heechul who seemed out of it a little and kissed him on the cheek. 'Does that count?'

'No…' Sungmin said crawling towards them. 'Like this' He pushed their faces together and made their lips touch slightly. 'Yay! Happy Salang!'

'Salang?' Danielle questioned.

'Love…' Donghae said grabbing the bottle. He spun it fast and made a race car noise whilst doing so. 'Jade!'

Jade's eyes immediately met Kyuhyun's on what to do, 'Okay…' She leant forward slightly.

And Donghae kissed her twice.

'What are you doing?' Kyuhyun said pulling him away.

'What' Donghae said confused.

'She's mine!' Kyuhyun said angry grabbing onto her hand.

…..

Eunhyuk ran down the stairs and got outside not realising Abbi followed him.

'Eunhyuk!' Abbi called panting behind him.

'What?'

'Why did you leave?'

'Because, you don't understand…' Eunhyuk turned to face her. 'I've been trying to spend every free moment with you.' He grabbed her shoulders. 'I've been learning English, for you.'

'I...' Before Abbi could say anything more Eunhyuk kissed her. Abbi was shocked and looked up at him; she smiled slightly and hugged him tightly.


	10. Shindong's Wedding

Chapter 9 – Shindong's wedding

Finally the day had come for Shindong's wedding, the girls were all excited and wearing custom made dresses by Lia. Abbi had a short pink party dress that was easy to move in and had a black leather tie around the waist, Jade was more traditional with a floral patterned maxi dress, Kita was in a knee length black dress that had a red netted underskirt, Danielle wore a red dress with black pattern and Lia wore a teal short party dress with a black leather tie like Abbi. All of the girls had dates, Ryeowook & Lia, Eunhyuk & Abbi, Kita & Siwon, Jade & Kyuhyun and Leeteuk invited Danielle the night before. An hour before the wedding, the boys knocked on the door all in matching suits, with their names embroided carefully on the tips of the sleeves.

'You look beautiful…' Eunhyuk said with his adorkable accent Abbi started to love.

'_Thank-you' _She said in her horrid Korean.

'How is Shindong this morning?' Lia said to Ryeowook who was pondering how to compliment her.

'Oh, he's nervous, he even tried putting on my suit.' They giggled together cutely. 'Lia, you look really pretty.'

Lia blushed unable to say anything back.

Soon they were off to get in the wedding cars. Everyone was excited except from Heechul…

'Leeteuk, will… um, SHINee be there?' Danielle said fantasising about their label mates.

'Yeah, Shindong invited everyone…' Leeteuk said laughing.

'Oh,' Danielle went silent all of a sudden.

'Why!' Heechul said arrogantly.

'Well, I like Taemin, hopefully I can get an autograph!' She smiled at Abbi who was sharing their car.

'Oh yeah, I like Onew better then Taemin though… I wonder if he'll sign for me…' Abbi said smiling brightly.

'Yah!' Eunhyuk said grabbing Abbi's hand. 'You're mine!'

Abbi blushed then nodded at him.

'Take example of your friend who's faithful.' Heechul said stupidly.

'Who do I have to be faithful to? I'm the only single one!' She yelled at him then kicked him in the shin.

'You…' Heechul went to grab her when they arrived at the venue.

'We're here!' Leeteuk said grabbing both Danielle and Heechul by the wrist and dragging them out the car.

Eunhyuk kept hold of Abbi's hand and helped her out the car and saw Shindong who was greeting guests.

'Shindong! You look handsome.' Lia said walking over to him.

'Ah, kamsamnida!' He answered her quickly.

'oh, kam…?'

'It means thank you… he's nervous forgive him.' Ryeowook said putting his arm around her shoulder.

'Ryeowook-ssi, Ryeowook-ssi!' The reporters were calling behind the barrier. They all started talking in Korean so Lia couldn't understand what they were saying. She looked at Ryeowook and he smiled and pulled her closer as they walked in to take their seats.

'Hyukkie, what are they saying?' Abbi asked still lacking the Korean language herself.

'They have seen us, with you girls for a while now, but because Lia works in fashion they think they are dating…' He said confidently smiling with his translation skills. 'They ask about you too…'

'Oh, what do you say?' Abbi said smiling.

Eunhyuk looked at her then up as if he was thinking. 'Word…word…word… maid?'

'Hey!' Abbi hit him with her purse and then held his hand pulling him in the church.

'Headline tomorrow… "Eunhyuk abused by maid"' Siwon joked with Kita.

'"Barely maid it out alive"?' They laughed together finding themselves to whitty to handle.

Whilst Jade and Kyuhyun tried to remain focused on other things, Kyuhyun was still furious about Jade's kiss with Donghae. Jade was trying to think of ways to make it up to him, but every little plan was coming up short. Then it hit her. 'Kyuhyun, after the wedding can I take you somewhere quickly…'

'Well, okay but as long as it's quick… Shindong will freak if we aren't at the reception…' He nodded and they linked arms to go in.


	11. Jade's Apology Short

Chapter 10 – Jade's Apology (Short)

After the service was over Shindong had a sign of relief on his face. As they thanked the guests and pushed them onto the reception, Jade and Kyuhyun snuck away quickly. They got in a Taxi quickly and drove off heading towards Jade's college.

'Why are we going to your school?' Kyuhyun said partly confused.

'I want to show you something important to me.' Jade said holding his hand.

As they pulled up in the school they ran through the corridors and Jade pulled him through the Art building and down to the very last room in the corridor.

'What's here?' Kyuhyun said looking around for something.

'Here, is the only place I can express myself.' Jade said, looking up at Kyuhyun. His eyes became fixed to her. She opened up the door and entered the darkness. She turned on the red lights.

'Wah~ I can't see a thing!' Kyuhyun said panicking and grabbing the fridge, which was closets.

'Your eyes will adjust, just wait.' Jade moved towards the filing cabinet she opened the second draw down that read, 'Jade's love in the dark' in English.

Kyuhyun began to see his surroundings more and more, he noticed the name of the cabinet drawer and then focused on the photos Jade took out from a folder. 'Those are…' He stopped and examined them more.

'They are all you; ever since I came here… you're all that inspires me.'

Kyuhyun picked up one that had his back figure and noticed it was the day they met in the airport. He was carrying her suitcase down the stairs and even one where he had said goodbye. He smiled slightly.

'I really thought it was destiny when you were my neighbour…' Jade said trying to compose herself.

'So did I, but I thought you didn't like me…' Kyuhyun said moving towards her.

'I hated darkness and small spaces until I met you…' Jade said turning to him.

'I love you Jade, I'm sorry I was so angry about that kiss…' Kyuhyun said taking her hand and kissing her making her blush.


	12. Wedding Reception

Chapter 11 – Wedding Reception

Danielle had been eyeing up Taemin, they were only one table away… it was almost like Shindong wanted her to talk to him. She was curious on what to say, and kept stealing glances.

Heechul was sat opposite her; he was irritated that he wasn't getting attention. 'Why don't you just ask Taemin to dance?'

'What?' Danielle was distracted.

'I said…' Heechul began to raise his voice. 'IF YOU LIKE TAEMIN THAT MUCH ASK HIM TO DANCE!'

Danielle blushed insanely which made Heechul angrier. Taemin heard and took note, his SHINee hyungs told him to go over, but the shy Taemin was hesitant. Then Key stood him up and slapped him on the butt, 'Move.' He said pushing him towards the table.

Taemin stood looking at Danielle, 'would you like to dance?' He said cutely.

Danielle nodded and got up making her way to the dance floor as they made it to a pretty clear area, the music changed and was slow. Danielle didn't know what to do, so Taemin took lead grabbing one hand putting it on his shoulder and another holding his. They felt slightly awkward, so Taemin started saying silly things, in what he knew of English, which made Danielle laugh. By this time the couples had filled the floor for the slow dance, Abbi and Eunhyuk were saying stupid things to each other making them, and surrounding couple laugh, Lia and Ryeowook danced awkwardly as ever but still smiled and teased. Kyuhyun and Jade made it back not long after and decided to dance to make sure Shindong couldn't get to them for leaving.

Without realising Jade caught sight of TVXQ's Changmin. 'Oh my god, it's MAX Changmin!'

'Jade!' Kyuhyun grabbed her cheeks, 'look at me only.'

Abbi laughed and glanced at Onew to see Eunhyuk's reaction. Eunhyuk pulled Abbi closer; she smirked and glanced once more at Onew. Though she didn't want to be anywhere else she loved Eunhyuk's jealous face. Eunhyuk kissed Abbi in the middle of the dance floor which caught people's attention.

'Ya~' Shindong said dancing with his new wife.

Abbi blushed and tucked her head in Eunhyuk's chest. 'Next time you look away… I will kiss you again.'

'When did your English get so good?'

Taemin and Danielle giggled at the couple. Taemin got closer and whispered in Danielle's ear which made her laugh more. He smiled cutely to her which made her heart melt softly. Heechul seeing Taemin get close to her got up and moved through the dance floor.

'Heechul sunbae…' Taemin said looking at him confused.

Heechul grabbed Danielle's wrist and pulled her away.

'Stop get off' she hit his arm, hoping he's release his grip. 'Heechul' she continued to try and shake him off. He pulled her outside into the gardens on the venue.

'Don't flirt with Taemin!'

'What do you mean flirt?' Danielle said finally pulling her wrist away.

'You were over him!'

'I was what?'

Heechul's bad English was truly showing tonight. 'Shameless'

'Ok, you don't get to tell me what I can and can't do' Danielle exclaimed. 'And learn English properly!'

'Who said I can't tell you'

'Me!' She said finally losing her temper. 'I am my own person.'

'You are what?'

'It doesn't matter,' Danielle moved back towards the door. 'You don't want me here do you?'

Heechul looked back at her.

'Fine, it was obvious you hated the day I came here, well don't you worry!' A tear fell down Danielle's cheek. 'Well tomorrow I'll go home; I can't stand you making my life miserable anymore'

Heechul only picking up certain words said. 'Home?'

'Yes home, me… go… happy?' She turned and walked into the party apologising to Taemin, taking her bag and leaving. 'And to think, I thought you weren't actually that bad…' She said quietly to herself.

Heechul went and sat back at his table, he didn't want her leave. He stared at the other girls who were pretty clueless because they were enjoying themselves with his members, he became envious.


End file.
